callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee-Enfield
The Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I is a bolt-action rifle featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty & Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Lee-Enfield is a British bolt-action rifle. It can kill in one shot, just like all other bolt-action rifles, but is unique in that its magazine contains ten rounds rather than five (two clips of five rounds). This means fewer reloads and more kills, which makes this weapon good for medium-long range fighting, and even some limited fighting at close-medium ranges. In general, it is superior to the Kar98k and other bolt-action rifles; although statistically identical, its large magazine puts the player at an advantage. However, ammunition for the Lee-Enfield can be scarce, found only in the Pegasus levels (both night and day) and the V-2 Rocket Site level, usually found on fallen comrades. Reloading can be difficult as well, as the gun cannot be reloaded mid-clip, meaning that the player can only reload when one or both of the two clips of five have been emptied. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield in multiplayer is issued to the British team, and can outclass most weapons at long-range and medium-range, as it kills in one shot to the head or chest and carries a larger magazine than other rifles. Gallery Lee-Enfield CoD.png|The Lee Enfield Lee-Enfield Iron Sights CoD.png|The Lee Enfield's iron sights Lee-Enfield Reload CoD.png|The Lee Enfield reloading, notice the second clip in the loader's hand waiting to be also inserted Lee-Enfield Unchambering CoD.png|Unchambering a used round Lee-Enfield Meleeing CoD.png|Melee animation Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the Lee-Enfield (also simply referred to as "Enfield") is the default primary weapon of all the British levels. It has very high accuracy, low recoil, and high damage. Its ten-round magazine, combined with a fast bolt cycle, makes this one of the best bolt action rifles in the game. Ammunition for the Lee-Enfield is very scarce. The in-game weapon uses a detachable magazine, unlike in most games of the series where it uses stripper clips. Gallery Lee-Enfield FH.png Lee-Enfield Iron Sights FH.png Lee-Enfield 3rd person FH.png Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Lee-Enfield is largely the same as in the earlier installments, still being a one-shot kill at any range and issued to British soldiers. Ammo is more readily available, as it is found in every British level (again, left behind by dead comrades) yet not as abundant as the Kar98k. However, it holds 10 rounds of ammunition, allowing it to gain more kills without reloading. Like in the original Call of Duty, it reloads with two chargers and can only be reloaded when there are five or fewer rounds remaining in the rifle. The British sniper rifle of choice is a scoped Lee-Enfield. The scoped version is given as a starting weapon in "Operation Supercharge". Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield is issued to the British team in multiplayer. It is accurate, powerful, and has clear iron sights, killing in one shot to the head or chest, and carries a ten-round magazine. This allows for more kills, and faster kills, as it is unnecessary for a user to stop and reload. It is still, however, not very well suited for close-range combat. Gallery Lee-Enfield CoD2.png|First-person view Lee-Enfield Iron Sights close-up CoD2.png|Iron sights Lee-Enfield Sniper CoD2.png|Sniper variant Lee-Enfield Sniper Sight CoD2.png|Scope Lee-Enfield Iron Sights CoD2.png| Another image of the iron sight Lee-Enfield third person CoD2.png|The Lee-Enfield in third person Call of Duty 3 Campaign The Lee Enfield (listed as Lee Enfield No. 4 in the Bonus Materials) is used by the Polish, Canadian, French and British forces throughout the campaign, and is not available in multiplayer. The Lee Enfield is powerful, but the iron sights can obstruct the player's view slightly and it is very slow-firing. The scoped version of the Lee Enfield is only available in the level Laison River, where it is a starting weapon along with the Sten. The player starts with very little reserve ammo for it, but it shares ammunition with the non-scoped Lee-Enfield when carried at the same time. As such, the player can easily get full ammunition by swapping their Sten for the regular Lee Enfields found at the beginning of the level (or even later in the mission), and then take their weapon back if desired (or any other one). It does load rounds one by one however, so the player may need to take cover when the need arises. Gallery Lee-Enfield CoD3.jpg|Main view Lee-Enfield Iron Sights CoD3.jpg|Iron sights Scoped Lee-Enfield CoD 3.png|The scoped variant of the Lee Enfield Lee-Enfield Wii CoD3.png|The Lee-Enfield in first person on the Wii. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Lee-Enfield is used by the Canadian (only in the last mission, "Reichswald") and British forces. Gallery Enfield RTV.jpg|Lee-Enfield in-game. Enfield RTV Iron sights.jpg|Iron sights. Call of Duty: World at War The Lee-Enfield was originally set to appear in Call of Duty: World at War. However, it was cut along with the British campaign. Only the Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and weapon files remained in the Mod Tools. It appears that Lee-Enfield was equipped with either no attachments, a bayonet, a sniper scope, both, or a Rifle Grenade. Oddly, the version without attachments has no damage multiplier; while, with any attachment added, damage multipliers are increased to 3.5. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) can only be used with a scope, and is the same as all the other sniper rifles. It has a ten round magazine, while the other sniper rifles only carry five making it the highest capacity sniper rifle in the game. It carries five rounds per magazine in multiplayer, but it retains the 200 rounds maximum of backup ammo. All of the sniper rifles in the DS version look the same as the Lee-Enfield, and are reloaded the same way as the Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. This is most likely due to the lack of memory space versus a larger gaming console. The bolt cycles at an insanely fast speed as well, along with the other snipers in the game. It is depicted to be only moved forward and down and is "shot" back when the gun is fired. Due to the extra starting ammunition and it being a near carbon copy of other Bolt Action Rifles in the game, the Lee-Enfield would be the best overall weapon to use in terms of performance. Gallery Springfield DS.jpg|The Lee-Enfield on the DS Sniper Scope CoD WaW DS.jpg Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, it is a default weapon in "The Relief of Bastogne", "The Battle of Bure" and "The Rhine". It is a powerful weapon on each of these missions. Gallery Lee-Enfield WaWFF.png|The Lee-Enfield in first person Lee-Enfield Iron Sights WaWFF.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: WWII The Lee Enfield (referred to as Commonwealth in the beta) returns in Call of Duty: WWII. Campaign The Lee Enfield is the starting weapon of the level "Battle of the Bulge". It is the only scoped rifle in the campaign that isn't attached with a 6x Optic. Multiplayer It is one of the two available sniper rifles as of the beta release of the game, excluding the classified sniper rifle obtained by maxing out the Mountain division. As compared to the Karabin, the other sniper rifle in-game, the Lee-Enfield boasts higher damage and better accuracy at the cost of a lower RPM as a result of the bolt-action fire mode. The Lee-Enfield is a very consistent weapon. It nets one-shot-kills from the torso and up, excluding the lower arms.The Lee-Enfield is a formidable weapon in its own right. It has a relatively quick rate of fire for a bolt-action sniper rifle, allowing it to effectively suppress multiple enemies. The magazine size is large at 10 rounds, and due to the low RPM, high damage, and plentiful reserve ammo, running out of ammo is rarely a concern. The weapon's handling is also very good, showcasing a relatively quick ADS animation and a fast reload time. At long ranges, there are few weapons that can effectively compete with an accurate Lee-Enfield user. The only downsides to the Lee-Enfield is the low probability of getting a kill through any objects, as the player not only has to know where the enemy is, they also have to know where their upper torso is, and more often than not the Lee-Enfield will not kill the enemy. As far as attachments go, Ballistic Calibration is a good but somewhat redundant choice to reduce some of the idle sway, as the Lee-Enfield already boasts the best idle sway characteristics of all sniper rifles. Rapid Fire is effective as it reduces the latency time between shots, allowing the player to more effectively engage multiple targets or follow up missed shots. Other attachments, such as alternative optics or Extended Mags are effectively redundant due to the Lee-Enfield's preexisting strengths. Nazi Zombies The Lee-Enfield is available in The Final Reich, Gröesten Haus, The Darkest Shore, The Shadowed Throne and The Tortured Path as a weapon in Weapon Lockers, the Mystery Box or Waffenboxes for 1600 Jolts, 1000 Jolts or 3000 Jolts, respectively. Damage is respectable, being a one-shot kill to the body up until about wave 15. Headshots will increase this to about wave 20. Rate of fire is fast for a sniper rifle, and handling traits are favorable. Although the Lee-Enfield has been outclassed by other sniper rifles with more niche roles,(the M1903 doing more damage, with the Karabin being semi-automatic and the De Lisle being a carbon copy with an additional ability), the Lee-Enfield does not have any weaknesses associated with other sniper rifles. When upgraded through the Ubersprengen, the Lee-Enfield becomes the Smiley. Damage is increased, and so does the ammunition. The favorable traits such as the low idle sway remain, while gaining a good damage boost to allow it to compete with other sniper rifles. However, having a close range weapon to deal with nearer or special zombies is recommended. Attachments *4x Optic (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Ballistic Calibration (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Iron Sight (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Sharpshooter (Built in; previously unlocked at Mountain I) Gallery Lee Enfield WWII.png|The Lee Enfield in first person Lee Enfield ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the Lee Enfield's iron sights Lee Enfield Reload WWII.png|Reloading the Lee Enfield Lee Enfield Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the Lee Enfield Lee Enfield Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the Lee Enfield Lee Enfield reticle WWII.png|Default reticle of the Lee Enfield Trivia Call of Duty *Since there is no scoped Lee-Enfield, the British use the Springfield as their sniper rifle in multiplayer and the Kar98k as their sniper rifle in the campaign. This was changed in Call of Duty 2, giving the British a scoped Lee-Enfield for both campaign and multiplayer. Call of Duty 3 *The Bonus Materials section shows the Lee-Enfield with the US flag in the background, despite it being a British weapon. Call of Duty WWII *The upgraded name of the Lee Enfield, "Smiley", references the real life designation of the Lee Enfield, SMLE ('S'hort 'M'agazine 'L'ee 'E'nfield), which was shortened to simply the "Lee-Enfield" during the 1920s. Category:Call of Duty Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 3 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Sniper Rifles‎